


Iconic Duo part 1

by Megstenlady



Series: Iconic Duo [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: The year is 2014. They have waited long enough. For three years feeling exactly the same way about each other without knowing it. Finally James decides to do something foolhardy.There will be "Iconic Duo" part 2 and part 3. They are all connected to each other, so if you want a proper story, I recommend reading all of them in order. Sorry if there are typos, I was just so excited about writing this. Just enjoy! <3





	Iconic Duo part 1

“...And thank you for being here tonight: James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender!”

Said Graham Norton. Michael and James waved to the audience and thanked Graham for a great evening with words and hugs. Now was their time to leave, because other guests were coming to the stage. Michael and James went backstage to get their personal stuff. 

“What an evening! I had a lot of fun.” James said and smiled widely at Michael.

“You said it. And that champagne? It was so good.” Michael said and smiled back at him.

“Hey, you wanna go to a pub? I’m free the whole evening, and luckily, tomorrow is day off too.” James laughed.

“Well, why not? It’s been like two months since we went to a pub.” Michael said and was ready to go.

“Great!” James got excited. They got their stuff and walked out to the hallway. 

“My friend Adam is my coachman tonight, so I can drink as much as I want.” James said while they were walking on the hallway. “Oh, that’s great.” Michael gave him a laugh and patted James’ shoulder. James opened the backdoor and they went outside.

“That’s him by the way.” James said and pointed at a black car on front of them. “Let me inform my manager that I’m with you tonight.” Michael said to him and texted to his manager.

They went in to the car.

“Good evening gentlemens, where to?” Asked Adam.

“How about that good bar on umm… Marple street… Jason’s Head! Take us to Jason’s Head.” James said to him.

“That place is damn nice!” Michael agreed right away. 

“Oh, it’s that close.” Adam said while checking it on his phone. 

“Ten minutes. And Michael, by the way how are you?” Adam asked him. 

“Good, thanks for asking. A few weeks of freedom from work before Comic Con. Luckily it is here at London so…” Michael laughed. 

“Same time as Halloween?” Adam wondered.

“Same week, yes.” Michael nodded. James turned to Michael:

“Hey hey hey! About that X-Men halloween comic-con afterparty that Hugh threw at his Villa…? Was that VIP bar opening at 1am? James asked noisily. 

“First of all, thank you for that heart attack, and secondly, yes, why?” Michael wondered. 

“I wasn’t sure. Just remembered that we had that recevation.” James blushed a little bit.

Michael nodded to him with a smile and opened his phone.

“I’ll leave you guys close to the front door. James, call me when you need me.” Adam said. The car stopped and both James and Michael got up from the car and thanked Adam.

They went in to the bar, walked straight to the bardesk and they took a seat by the corner of the desk.

“Two beers.” Said Michael.

“And two shots, please” James said.

They took their jackets off and got their shots. “To…” Michael said and rose his shot. 

“This is always hard. Just like me.” James said and clicked his glass against Michael’s glass. Michael grinned and they took their shots. 

“You wanna make a bet?” James asked.

“With you? Hell yes. About what?” Michael wondered and started to drink his beer. 

“Excluding this weekend, I bet I can be without alcohol until Hugh’s party. A lot of interviews and I’m going to Scotland soon. And not about money. Favours.” James said and took his beer. 

“Sounds interesting. Okay, I trust you as always, so, deal.” Michael said and they shoke hands. 

“Bartender? One whiskey for me with ices and to my pal… Sex on the beach?” James teased.

“Asshole. One martini for me, thanks.” Michael said to bartender and turned his face to James. “Once an asshole, always an asshole. Thank God you are pretty.” Michael sighed and drank his beer. James laughed at him. “Sex at the bathroom then?” James smiled. 

“Only if you have condoms, McAvoy.” Michael flirted. James thanked the bartender for the drinks and they tasted them. James cleaned his throat. “Six shots please.” 

_ For fuck’s sake, James!  _ Michael thought and smiled widely. 

 

James laughed with a full heart and wiped his tears. 

“I mean I HAD TO read some fanfiction about us after our last interview with Hugh.” Michael said and laughed.

“Oh man, I don’t have the courage to do that yet! That fan art, I just can’t. It’s awesome… What was our ship name?” James asked and leaned against the table and looked straight to Michael’s eyes with a tiny smile on his face.

“Fass… Fassvoy… Fassavoy?” Michael tough aloud. 

“Oh right! And McBender, and.. McFassy?” James laughed. “Well, I totally ship it. I mean us.” James continued and put his hand on Michael’s knee and patted it. “I need to go to the bathroom.” James said to him. Then, unexpectedly Michael grabbed James’ arm. Michael and James were staring at each other. James was a little bit confused and Michael’s heart was racing.

“Wait. I just…” Michael started carefully.

“I know.” James said and kissed Michael on his lips. Then he left to the bathroom.

Michael didn't know what to do. Or what to feel. He had feelings for James for three years.  _ Oh no you didn’t… Why James?  _ They were little bit drunk, especially James. 

Michael didn’t want anything bad to happen. They were both single, very attractive men and James always talks big about his sex life and loves to flirt with Michael, but still,  _ What the fuck.  _ Michael drank rest of his martini and checked his phone. 

“Hey handsome.” James said and sat on the chair. “Do you want to came over?” James continued.  _ What? Is he serious?  _

“Um… Yes, absolutely. By the way, how drunk are you? Did you throw up? I mean if you had to call to Adam-”

James shrugged and looked at him: “Not that drunk, and no, I didn’t throw up.” James said and took his phone to call Adam. He wasn’t that bad. A little bit drunk yes, but in a good way.

“Okay, great, bye.” James said and ended the call. “Ten minutes.” James continued.

Michael nodded and they got up from the chairs and put their jackets on. “Let’s go out through the back, he’s gonna pick us up there when he arrives.” James said to him while looking down at his phone. Michael nodded and they thanked the bartender and went out the back. James’ heart was racing, because he was going to something foolhardy. There was no one at the backyard and Michael shut the door. James was acting nervous and Michael noticed it right away.

“James, are you okay?” Michael asked and went close to James, putting his hand on James’ shoulder. James gazed Michael’s green-blue eyes. 

“Kiss me.” James pleaded.

“What?” Michael asked softly. Michael has wanted to kiss him for the last two or three years, but he didn’t want to hurt James or make him feel uncomfortable. 

“Kiss me.” James repeated.

Michael started to lean forward, and gazed at James’ lips, while he put his right hand on James’ cheek. James shivered, he felt so weak. 

“James, I…” Michael whispered and pressed his lips against James’ and started to kiss him slowly. Michael has wanted this for so long, so he wanted to feel and remember everything at that moment. James’ soft lips against his, _damn he is a glorious kisser._ Michael felt and heard James’ heavy breathing. James started to kiss him passionately. James has wanted to kiss him for a couple of years now, and there have been opportunities, but he didn’t dare to do that. Tonight was the right time, right moment. James slowed down and pulled himself back, slowly, breaking the kiss. _No, no don’t go._ Michael thought. 

“You… You were so worth the wait.” Michael whispered to him

“So were you.” James breathed.

Michael gazed at him, without knowing what to feel.  _ Did he just... _

Adam drove to the backyard. 

“You still coming?” James smiled at Michael.

“You must be kidding McAvoy. Of course I am.” Michael said to him.

 

At James’s house. 

 

When they got their shoes and jackets off, James looked at Michael. “You know where everything is, make yourself at home. Drink, eat… I want to go take a shower.” James smiled at him and went straight to his bathroom. James started to feel a little bit more dizzy than before. He started to open buttons of his white shirt and took his shirt off.  _ I mean… We kissed? I want to kiss him again. Fuck he is a good kisser and attractive as hell.  Always has been, but, Do I’ve feelings for him? Yes, yes I do. Do I want to fuck up our friendship? No, no I don’t. _

Finally James got his boxers off too, he went under the hot shower. James leaned his back vagainst the wall and started masturbate slowly.  _ Should I try? I want to… It’s shot in the dark, but… _

  
  


Meanwhile Michael was in a James’ living room, watching at James’ drink table, which was under the window. He took his black suit jacket off and put it on the sofa. Michael started to make himself a drink. 

“James? JAMES?” Michael yelled.

“Yeah, What?” James yelled back from the bathroom.

“Do you want something to drink!?” 

“Yeah, lemon vodka and mineral water for me, please. Thanks!” 

Michael started to do their drinks. For himself he made a coke with whiskey, and for James he made a Vodka and mineral water mix. He held his own drink in his hand and opened few buttons on his white shirt. At the same time James walked into the living room, only wearing a towel on his hips.  _ Fuck he is gorgeous.  _

“Here you go.” Michael said, raised James’ glass off the table and gave it to him.

“Thanks…” James said quietly and walked in front of Michael and took his glass from him.

“Thank you.” James said slowly, gazing at Michael’s lips. Michael’s heart beated the hell out of his chest.

“James…” Michael whispered.

James leaned forward and kissed Michael, really, really slowly. They kissed without touching each other with their hands, both breathing heavily. 

James broke the kiss and pulled himself back. They just gazed each other with a big smile on their face.

James tasted his drink.

“This is good… But that kiss was much way better,  _ daddy _ .” James flirted. 

Michael’s heart skipped a beat. He can’t resist these kind of dirty words, because of his fetish. Michael started to fall deeply in on those blue eyes and red lips. 

“You are very…Hot. I mean…  _ Damn you James _ .” Michael purred. His face turned red.

“I know you had that thing, fetish. I have never been with someone who is…”

“A man?”

“Yes, but let me continue. Who is kinky. You are so different, and... I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long. So, if you want… I’m yours.” James said and turned around and walked farther.

Michael put his glass on the table and grabs James’ arm. “Don’t fuck with my feelings. I swear to God if you-” 

“Trust me, I’m not. I want this, I want you. Stop being such a pussy. It’s so obvious between us!” James rasped to him. Michael took a deep breath. “I don’t wanna ruin anything...” Michael tried to explain. 

“You’re not fucking ruining anything between us! I want you Michael...” James said to him.

Michael took James’ drink, and put it on the table as well.

“You don’t know anything about being dirty. You like swearing, huh? I’ll make you swear, trust me.” Michael whispered heavily. Then he put his hands on James’ shoulder and started to press him down on his knees. 

Michael was behind James. He stood straight and took his belt off.

“Oh you are going to regret this.” Michael boasts.

“Do you want me to regret this?” James teased him again.

Michael hit him with his belt hard, straight to his back.  

“Oh fuck me! Fuck that hurts!” James shouted.

Michael put the belt on James like a dog collar and pulled the belt hard backwards as hard as he can. “Back off.” Michael commanded.

Michael didn’t let go of the leash while sitting on the sofa, with a wide position. 

“Slowly, take my shirt off.” Michael said with a husky voice.

Michael looked into James eyes, which were bluer than the ocean. James got up on to his knees and his towel fell off. Michael turns to the side and glances James’ body from head to toes.

“You like what you see?” James purred.

“Oh man, your body is gorgeous.” Michael whispered.

Without even asking twice, James started to open Michael’s buttons. Michael let go of the leash. James kissed his chest and opened his buttons at the same time. Michael leaned his head slowly back. James was done kissing his chest, Michael’s shirt was open up and Michael took it off, threw it on the floor and stood up from the sofa.

“Stand up.” Michael rasped. James got up as well. Michael took the belt off James’ neck, kissed him and touched his chest and stomach with his fingers.

“You are tickling me.” James gives a laugh, gazed into those blue-green eyes and bit his lower lip. “What you are going to do to me, daddy?” James said softly. Then he went to his knees and started to open Michael’s buttons on his pants.

Michael grabbed James’ neck, pulled him up, started to strangle him and took a step forward and pushed James onto his sofa and held his belt in his hand. Michael started to kiss James’ neck slowly with wet kisses. “You are not going to blow me. Not especially in that position.” Michael growled at him. Michael touched James’ sides, and kissed his stomach.

“Fuck.. yes, just… Keep going.” James begged and started to push Michael’s head lower.

Michael went down… And got up. He put the belt back to James and pulled him up and started to drag him toward James’ bedroom. 

 

Michael took the belt off and hit him with it. Michael really wanted to dominate him, confuse him. “On the bed.” Michael commanded. James went on his bed and saw Michael gazing at him. Michael went on the bed as well and kissed James’ lips hungrily, pulling his fingers through James’ silky hair. James shivered, he was so exited and felt so loved. Michael stopped kissing at him and pushed James onto his back. Michael started to kiss James’ stomach again. “You like that, huh?” James moaned a little bit. Michael slides down and kissed James’ cock. James inhales sharply. Michael started to blow him, slowly, while James moaned louder. Michael was so good and gentle to him. His lips were so soft and James felt how Michael was playing with his tongue. “Oh fuck me.” James gasped. James is always been that guy who likes the blowjob more than the sex. Michael had eye contact with him for a second and after that he turned James around, onto his stomach. Michael leaned forward and started to kiss James’ back. “Daddy is going to hurt you.” Michael moaned and slaps James’ ass with his bare hand. Michael sat down and took his pants and boxers off and put them on the floor. Michael got up on his knees and kissed James’ back again, touching James’ ass with his cock at the same time. James was breathing fast. “Calm down, my dear.” Michael said softly, started to fingering him slowly. James moaned and felt so nervous. Michael tried to calm him down with kisses on his back. James didn’t know what to feel, he wanted that man more than anything. “I want you to fuck me.” James holded his breath. “I want that too, James.” Michael purred and took his fingers off. James squeezed his blanket and bit his lip. He felt Michael’s wet cock close to his asshole. Michael used his saliva to get his cock very wet. Michael started to push his cock softly inside, very, very slowly. James screamed and squeezed his blanket. Michael started to fuck him slowly. “You know, it hurts like hell, but holy fuck you’re so fucking good.” James moaned. Michael liked what he heard and moaned back to him. Michael decided to start fuck him harder. He softly touched James’ lower back with his left hand. With his right hand, Michael started to slap James’ ass hard. Again and again. Michael put his arm on James’ stomach and pulled him up, onto his knees. 

“It hurts, huh?” Michael whispers, breathed heavily and was wet from the sweat.

“Mhm, it hurts like hell.” James tried not to move. Michael backs up a few steps, pulling his cock out of him. James breathed heavily, he was out of breath. James was just about to say something, when Michael pushed James’ against the wall. Michael held James’ hands against the wall and breathed against his neck. “Oh _ fuck me _ .” James moaned. “Do you want me to bite you, my love?” Michael murmured and kissed James’ back. “You can do anything you want to me.” James purred. Then Michael pulled James’ hair and dragged him to the edge of the beg. Michael stepped on the floor and he put his hands on James waist and pulled him up to a doggystyle position. Michael slapped hard James’ ass, and started to bite him on his spine. He moved closer to James and started to fuck him again. “You’re so amazing…” Michael moaned. “Fuck you for being so fucking hot, I’m going to cum soon, James.” 

James screamed of pain, Michael didn’t realize how hard he was actually fucking at him. Suddenly, Michael stopped fucking him and pulled himself back. “Oh fuck you…”

James turned around and sat down, his face turned red immediately when he saw what Michael was doing to himself. He was masturbating. James gazed at Michael’s red burning face and chest. Michael looked so angry. James’ heart beated harder than ever, he didn’t know what to feel, he only feels  _ him. He is so fucking beautiful. _

Michael came, finally. He was exhausted. Michael breathed heavily and looked at James. “You staring bastard.” He gave him a laugh. James smiled at him. Then Michael crawled back on the bed, and pulled James on to his lap and touched James’ back softly with his fingers. Michael gazed him like he was the most wonderful and the most beautiful human in this world. In fact, he was. 

“What?” James smiled and gave a laugh. He was so cute and innocent.

“Nothing… I just… You are amazing.” Michael said with a tiny smile on his face. “I could go take a shower” Michael continued. James didn’t say a word.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked while James was looking at him. 

“You sleep next to me?” James asked softly.

“Of course. Of course I will, if you want to. I’d love to.” Michael smiled at him.

“Great. You go now. I’ll get everything ready. You know where my towels are, take whichever you want.” James said and smiled at him.

“all clear.” Michael purred.

 

After shower, Michael walked into James’ bedroom. He was wearing his grey boxers on and holding a towel in his hand. Michael put rest of his clothes on the floor and threw the towel on James’ door.

“I’m sorry I’ve only got one nightstand. Wine?” James asked.

“Yes please.” Michael said and went in bed on to his side. Michael leaned against the back of the bed and covered his lap with a blanket. James gave a glass of wine to Michael. 

“Oh, thank you” Michael said and took it.

“In case if you get thirsty, there’s a glass of water next to your side, on the floor.

“You didn’t need to, James.”

“No, but I wanted. This wine is fantastic. And please, if you may, wake me up tomorrow.” James smiled.

“You can sleep for as long as you want. No rush. I’m here as long as you want.” Michael said and looked at him.

“You…You better be there when I wake up.” James said and gazed at Michael’s lips. James leaned forward and kissed him. It was such a lovely, soft and a meaningful kiss. 

“I will.” Michael said, had eye contact with him and smiled softly.

“To Fassavoy.” Michael continued.

“Cheers.” James laughed and they drank rest of the wine in their glasses.

James took Michael’s glass and put it and his own on his nightstand and turned off the nightlight. They both went to their sleeping positions: Michael turned to his left side, towards James. He pulled his blanked to his chest and held it right there. James was on his back. Watching roof and then Michael. It was so obvious that they both wanted to sleep close to each other. Michael was so calm, he breathed slowly.  _ Oh c’mon James, just do it.  _ James cheered on himself. He took a deep breath and went next to Michael, to his right side. James face toughed Michael’s arm. Michael’s left hand was under the pillow. James put his left arm on Michael’s side, while curling up next to him like a puppy. James had a small struggle to sleep without pills, but now, he didn’t need any. This was all that he needed. 

After a while, they fell asleep.

 

James woke up. He was on his stomach. He looked at Michael, who was still sleeping. James smiled at him and stretched to take his phone on nightstand and rose from the bed. James walked to his closet and took his boxers and black sweatpants. He started to put them on. He’s the sweetest thing, when he wakes up, his hair is a mess. James wipes his face with his hand and yawns while leaving the bedroom, walking lazily towards his kitchen to make coffee.

 

James browsed his phone while he started to make coffee.  _ Nothing new, as always.  _ Then he connected his phone to his speaker and started to listen his playlist. James leaned against his kitchen level with his hands. Then he heard steps. 

“Good morning.” Said Michael, who was much more vivacious than James.

“Good morning. Sorry if I look like a mess.” James said and gave a laugh. Michael looked at him thoroughly and smiled at him. “Just say if you want to talk about last night.” 

James turned around and leaned his back against the kitchen level. James blushed a little bit. “Well, I had really fun time with you and I liked it. You made me feel good. You were really there for me.” James whimpered.

“I’m always here for you. You are the best thing in my life. I’m not ready to lose you.” Michael said and gazed at him.

“Lose me? You are not going to lose me.” James growled, looking a little bit pissed off. “I feel good and yes, we have done it, so? It doesn’t change anything between us. All these years you have made me laugh. You make me happy. Yesterday I felt like shit, after the interview all that I thought about was “I’m going to get drunk and have some meaningless sex with some girl.” James rasped and continued: “Between us? No, it wasn’t meaningless. You made me feel good, happy and valued. I wasn’t afraid, you made me feel important and wanted. You made me feel so safe. You’d never hurt me.” James said softly. His eyes turned even more blue and bright. Michael walked straight to him, put his hands on James’ sides and smiled at him. “You can never imagine how much that meant to me.” Michael said, leaned forward and kissed James’ lips softly. James let go of the level and put his hands on Michael’s arms. Michael touched James’ hair and pulled it back. James inhaled, he felt so good. 

Ed Sheeran’s song “Kiss Me” started to play. They hugged tight, James tried to breath instead of crying. Then James’ favourite part was coming and Michael wanted sing it to him. 

_ “Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck _ _ …” _ Michael’s voice was so innocent, but rough. 

“If you want, we can go to a restaurant today.” Michael suggested. 

“I’d love to. You are so sweet.” James wiped his few tears away from his cheek. James smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Michael smiled back at him and let him go.

“Coffee?” James coughed and stretch out to take mugs.

“Yes please, but let me.” Michael said to him.

“Oh, okay. With milk, please.” James said and sat down gazing at Michael.  _ He has to be the sexiest man on earth.  _ James looked at Michael’s back and his eyes wondered lower and lower.  _ Grey boxers and that a- _

“Here you go.” Michael said and gave the coffee to him.

“Thank you. So, what’s the plan?” James cleaned his throat. Michael sat down as well and looked at him. “Hmm… I need to go home early. I need to change and pack clothes if I’m going to stay with you.” Michael laughed.

“I don’t want to bother you. I can come over to your place. You can go home with my car, call me when you are ready, and pick me up. At seven would be great. What kind of food do you want?” James asked and smiled.

“Maybe some kind of… Italian?” Michael lowered his eyebrows.

“Same place where we were last time?” James asked.

“Yeah, why not.”

They drank rest of their coffee. Michael got up and went to put rest of his clothes on. 

“Michael? Do you have wine at home?” James asked loudly.

“Anything good? No I don’t think so.” Michael answered.

“I bring something.” James said to him.

Michael was ready to go. James got up and took his car keys at the table and gave them to Michael. 

“Thanks. See you at seven.” Michael smiled and started to walk away.

“Wait.” James said, followed him and grabbed his arm, turning him around. They looked at each other. James’ heart started to race and he gazed at Michael’s lips. “I just…” James whispered and kissed him. He pulled himself back and blushed a little bit.

“Um, now you can go.”

“I know.” Michael smiled at him.

“Bye, James.”

“Bye…” James whispered.

  
  


After the dinner at the restaurant, they drove down to Michael’s house. It was half past nine in the evening.

Michael was driving James’ car because James had a bit more champagne than Michael. 

When they arrived at Michael’s house, Michael slammed the car’s door shut and laughed. “We are not going to watch that movie, James!” 

“Okay, fine. But, I’m your guest, so please, let me make drinks for us.” James said to him.

“Sure, go ahead.” Michael said to him and opened his front door. 

 

Finally, when they got their shoes and jackets off, they went to Michael’s living room. “Where should I leave my stuff?” James asked. “Um, upstairs I think. Either in my bedroom or the guest room.” Michael answered. James nodded and went to the stairs. 

“And James, on the left is the master bathroom, if you want to use the shower. I can go after you.” Michael continued. 

“Great. I’ll go first then.” James said to him upstairs. He went to the bathroom and locked the door. Michael put his playlist on and went upstairs. When he got there, he went straight to his balcony. He opened the glass doors and left them open. He took his cigarettes on the table and leaned against the railing. He heard the music very quietly, but still clearly. He started to smoke.  _ Should we get drunk tonight?  _ He thought. It would be fun. Michael blows the smoke out.

“Michael? ...Michael?” James yelled.

“At the balcony, what’s up?” Michael answered.

“Oh there you are. You can go to a shower, I’ll change comfortable clothes on and take the wine to downstairs and make us something do drink.” James smiled at him.

“Sounds good, I’ll take same as you.” Michael said and put out his cigarette.

 

Michael went to the bathroom. Before closing the door, he saw James in he master bedroom to change. Michael smiled and shut the door. He proceeded to take a shower. Michael washed himself quickly. He saw a bruise on his left arm.  _ What the fuck?  _ He’s probably hit it somewhere yesterday. When he was done, he took his towel off the rack and dried himself. Michael put his casual clothes on: black sweatpants and white t-shirt. He left the bathroom and went downstairs, his hair was still wet. James noticed him. “There you are. What do you think, are we too old for games?” James said and gave him the glass of wine he was holding. James was wearing a blue sweater and black adidas pants. 

“Well, some guys go to a bar and play gamble. And then there is us playing silly games, in pyjamas.” Michael said to him.

“You misunderstood. Do you remember that one game what we played with Hugh and Jennifer?” James asked.

“That ‘truth or drink’ kind of thing? Yeah, sure, why not. Sorry for being rude. Usually I hate drinking games. ‘Go there, do that’, like no. I want to talk to people and drink. Luckily, you’re the most dirty minded man in this world, so, why not.” Michael smiled at him. They went to Michael’s living room and sat on the sofa. The only lights came from Michael’s speaker and dim ceiling lamp. The music was quiet and soft. And they had a lot of alcohol.

“We can drink at the same time, while we’re playing, but if you choose to ‘drink’, then, have a shot my friend. A clear answer is enough. Sorry, I kind a took a lot of different drinks from you.” James laughed.

“Be my guest. I’m tired of looking at all of these bottles. Okay, you go first.” Michael said and drank his wine.

“Was yesterday your first time with a man?” James asked. He really was thought these questions.

“Nope. I have done it once before.” Michael said to him.  _ Not surprised, he really knew what to do.  _ James thought. It was Michael’s turn.

“Have you any fetishes? If you do, what?” Michael asked and stared at him.

“Shot for me, please.” James gives a laugh, blushed a little bit and took a shot. 

“Have you ever wanted to kiss me before last night?” James asked. Michael looked his glass and then he gazed at James with his poison green eyes.

“Yes, I have. Many times. My turn. Favourite place or position to fuck?” Michael asked softly.

“Against the wall. And place… Balcony.” James said stared deeply into Michael’s eyes. Michael nodded. James took a sip of his wine. “What is your favourite kinky word, and why?” James asked and bit his lips. Then James drank rest of the wine in his glass.

_ Fuck you James, you teasing perved. _

“Daddy. I love to hear that. I like to dominate, being this cold hearted boss. I love being the bad guy. This thing kinda started in full aged meet and greet places. I don’t mean that daddy thing, but what lead to that. Very many attractive women came to me and said how sexy it is when I speak french, german or russian. It’s like a fetish to them.” 

Michael gave a laugh. James was surprised and smiled at him widely.

“I understand! I mean, people are came in to me like “I would hear you talking all day, your voice is the sexiest shit ever…” These ladies masturbate to my voice. If I say the letter R many times, when I speak, girls just get pregnant or something. This is the way I talk!” James laughed hard.

Michael laughed too. He didn’t have enough courage to said that to him too: James’ voice really turns him on, every fucking time.

“What do you have in that one?” Michael asked and pointed one of the glasses on the table.

“It has that one…” James pointed at a black bottle. “... And whiskey.” He continued.

“Since when you have started to drink strong alcohols? I mean, your bravours are wine, champagne, whiskey and beer.” Michael wondered.

“Because, wallaper, I don’t. You have been drinking these. I took one shot, and one whiskey mix drink. I’ve been drinking my wine.” James smiled sweetly at him.

Michael changed his position, yup, he’s drunk.

“And clearly, my dear, you are drunk.” James laughed the most sweetest way, like he was falling in love with Michael. Michael grinned at him. “I’m so sorry mate.” 

“Oh please. Name more iconic drinking duo than us. Thank god I don’t need to play sober anymore.” James gave a laugh. “Play sober? Play sober. Yeah, I see: “Have you ever wanted to kiss me before, what’s up with that daddy -thing… Right.” Michael said to him with a big smile on his face. “Cigarette break for me. I’ll be right back.” Michael continued and got up. He poured more wine in his glass and walked to the stairs. “Can I get one, daddy?” James pleaded. Michael froze in place. He didn’t look back. “You smoke only on nights out, so no, you don’t get one. And don’t tease me.” Michael turned colder than ice and went upstairs. James was teasing him, but not playing with his feelings. James decided to follow him. He went to upstairs as well and took a sip of his wine. Michael leaned against the railing, while smoking his cigarette. He heard James behind him.

“So, I can’t even taste it?” James pleaded again and walked next to him. Michael didn’t say word to him.

It was a dark evening and the weather was chilly. It began to rain. 

They were absolutely attracted to each other. They wanted the same thing.  _ Skinny love.  _ Michael is that guy, who can stare at James endlessly. He does that “eyefucking” thing with James. Eyes, lips, back to eyes… 

And James? James leans against him everywhere and stares at him. James is the dirty one. He likes to talk dirty stuff everywhere. But, for example, when Michael started to do stuff to him, he became the most shy person in this world. They are opposites in this thing. Maybe it’s good. 

“No, I’m not letting you smoke.” Michael made it clear. James took the cigarette from his hand. “Oh, was I bad? Are you going to punish me?” James said slowly and put the cigarette on his lips. Michael took a deep breath and gazed at him. Michael was ready to do something to him. He was so ready to punish this scottish blue eyed bastard.

“James, don’t tease me. I want you so fucking bad.” Michael pleaded and squeezed the railing. James didn’t say a word to him, he just gazed at him. Michael decided to walk in front of him. They kissed, slowly. Michael took his small cigarette back from James’ hand and put it on his own lips. Michael broke the kiss, and they gazed at each other. “Don’t you dare to take my cigarette away from me.” Michael said to him, sounding very angry. 

James bit his lower lip. Michael threw his cigarette away, blew the smoke straight at James’ mouth. He choked James’ throat with his hand and started to bite James’ lower lip. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Michael whispered into James’ ear.

“You could  _ never _ hurt me, my dear.” James breathed heavily. James looked at him with his big blue eyes. Michael pushed James against the wall and held him still. With his other hand, Michael took his phone and changed the song, and put it louder. 

Michael looked deeply in James’ eyes. He put his phone back in his pocket. Suddenly, Michael picked James up onto his lap. James wrapped his legs around Michael. Michael slides his hand between the wall and James head. Michael rakes his fingers through James’ hair and pulled it back. James moaned quietly. Michael started to kiss his neck with long, wet kisses. James inhales loudly, held it, rolled his eyes and moaned hard. Michael shivers. “I want you, James. I want you so fucking bad.” Michael murmured. It was the most sexiest sentence ever.  _ Damn that irish accent! _

“Please, take me. Take all of me. I’m all yours.” James begged. Michael gazed into his blue eyes, breathing heavily. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He repeated. “You  _ could never  _ hurt me, Michael.” James whispered to him. 

Michael pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together, and walks towards his bedroom. When they got there, he dropped James on his bed. James sits up.

“You are not going do anything to me, don’t you dare to touch me.“ Michael rasped, placing his finger against James’ lips. James inclined his head. 

Michael walked away from him and sat on his armchair. “Come here.” Michael commanded. James got up and went to him.

“Pull off your shirt, slowly.” Michael said in a needy way.

James raised his shirt, showing his perfect stomach to him. James held it for a second. Then he started strip his shirt off. James dropped it on the floor, next to him. Michael thoroughly checked out James’ upper body.

“Kiss me.” Michael moaned. James put his knee between Michael’s thighs and leaned on him. Michael put his hand on James’ neck and pulled him closer. James had his hands on chair arms. They started kissing hard. Michael breathed heavily and James shivered. Hard kissing turned into imitating sex. Michael loved it, so did James. Michael moaned hard, stopped kissing and bit James’ bottom lip. Michael pulled his head back and James rose up. Michael got up from the chair and started to choke James. “Go to the balcony.” Michael whispered. They walked together back to the balcony. James leaned his back against the railing. Michael took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He walked close to James and started to gently kiss his neck, letting his heavy breath tickle James’ ear. James shivered and moaned a little. Michael moved his lips slowly lower and started to bite James’ collarbones. “Please, please, let me touch your body.” James begged. Michael moved to kiss his chest. “Michael, you  _ HAVE TO LET ME TOUCH YOU!”  _ James yelled at him, breathing heavily like he was exhausted. Michael looked into his eyes and started to kiss him hungrily. James put his hands on Michael’s head and pulled him closer. James cried out. They kissed roughly. Michael hugged him and touched his back all around. James pulled Michael’s hair harder. Michael pulled himself back and looked at James. “Are you cold, my baby?” Michael asked softly. “Yes, a little bit.” James smiled widely, looking happier than ever. Michael kissed him. “Come shower with me.” Michael begged. “I’d love to.” James smiled at him. Michael smiled back at him and turned away, went inside. James followed him and stared Michael’s ass.  _ Should I?  _ James thought. He slapped Michael’s ass. “You are unbelievable.” Michael sighed and went into his bedroom, and took his pants off. He saw James’ clothes on the floor. “James?” Michael asked. “You are just slow.” James said from the bathroom. The shower opens. Michael walks naked into his bathroom. He saw James naked, under the shower. “You look gorgeous.” Michael murmured and walked immadeality to James. Michael put his hands on James cheeks and kissed him hard, under the hot water. James pulled him closer. He wanted to feel him, all of him. Michael moved his right hand to James’ throat and stroked him. “You know I’m going to fuck you tonight harder than yesterday? I want you so badly,  _ James.”  _ Michael moaned. James gasps loudly. Michael kissed his neck and hold his left hand on James’ waist. James slided his hand slowly onto Michael’s hard cock and started to slowly stroke it. Michael started to moan harder and put his left hand on James’ ass. “I have wanted you for so long.” Michael purred.

“Well, we made almost 24 hour without-” 

“No. I don’t mean that, you scottish wanker. I…” Michael backed off and had eye contact with him. James let go of him. “I’ve been wanting you for the last two years. I wanted to kiss you for three years, James.” Michael grunted. “I have spent an eternity thinking what it’s feel like to be with you in that way.” Michael continued. James gazed at him.  “I, Imay speak dirty stuff, but I’m very shy with you, you know? You are so fucking attractive, I miss your lips already-” James felt Michael’s soft lips against his. James turned the shower off. “Get your ass on my bed. Now. I will fucking own you tonight.” Michael commanded and watched James walk out of the bathroom. Michael stared at James’ ass until he went onto his bed. Michael turned the lights off and walked into his bedroom as well. James was under the blanket, staring at Michael, who stood still. “Lay down for me.” Michael pleaded. James lays down and rakes his fingers through his hair. Michael sighed.  _ He totally knows how to be hot.  _ Michael went to his bed, under the blanket. 

“What are you doing?” James gave him a laugh. James felt Michael’s hands touching his legs. Then they went on James’ hips. Michael pulled his head up from under the blanket and kissed James’ stomach. James smiled and bit his lip. Michael winked at him. In that moment James knew that Michael wasn’t that gentle, sweet man anymore. Michael touched James’ inner thigh and James groaned. Michael started to squeeze it and went lower. “Oh, okay, that feels so fucking good.” James howled. Michael was sucking James’ cock. Michael started swirling his tongue. James cheeks started to blush, he squeezed sheets and rolled his eyes and head back. Michael blew him really, really slowly. He really was teasing James. James tried to fuck Michael’s mouth. It was a mistake. Michael threw the blanket off and rose onto his knees. “That, my dear, was a mistake.” Michael grounded. “Get on your knees. Face against the wall.” Michael commanded angrily. James started to change his position. Michael gazed at him, like a dangerous watchdog. As soon as James turned around, Michael’s eyes wandered watching his ass. Then, James put his hands against the wall. Michael slapped James’ ass twice with his hand. “Oh fucking hell that hurts!” James yelled at him. “I said, that was a mistake, you scottish dick. And you said, I could never hurt you.” Michael whispered. James breathed heavily. He laid his head down and his arm muscles got more visible. James was looking so good. “You like what you see?” James teased and looked over his shoulder and saw Michael touching himself. Michael went closer to James. With his left hand, Michael choked him from behind, and with his right hand, he started to slap James’ ass again, hard as he can. “Oh fuck you, Michael, go fuck yourself and your irish-german ass.” James blurted. Michael moved his hand and put his fingers at James’ lips. _“_ _Ich werde dich so sehr ficken, meine Liebe.”_ Michael whispered to James’ ear. James shivered. “Fuck that was hot. Please, keep talking to me like that.” James begged. James hasn’t done anything like that before. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure. He felt so wanted and loved. Michael kisses James’ neck and breathed into his ear. “Keep talking to me, _James,_ _then maybe_ , _Ich werde mit dir reden.”_ Michael murmured. James felt so weak. “Are you going to fuck me, daddy? I want you so bad, _seriously.”_ James moaned. He knew, that word drives him crazy. Michael exhales loudly, “Go to the balcony, I’ll make you scream my name until I cum. I’ll make you moan so loud, _mein sklave.”_ Michael said slowly. They got up from the bed and went to the balcony together. Michael pulled James against the cold concrete wall and kissed him hard. Kissing turned into lip playing. They both breathed heavily, pressing their hot bodies together. They started to do teasing nibbling to each other, kissed again and Michael started biting James’ lower lip. Their hands wandered all over on each other’s bodies. Michael turned James around, towards the railing, and kissed his sweaty, cold back. James squeezed the railing. Michael slapped James’ ass and grabbed his hips. “ _Ich werde dir weh tun.”_ Michael breathed heavily. James shivers again and felt awful pain in his ass. Michael started to moan, his heart racing out of his chest. He loved everything in that moment, while James- “I hate you so goddamn much, you know that you piece of shit!” James groaned hard. Michael gave a sexy laugh at him. James looked over his shoulder and eye contact Michael. “By the way, your face is like a skelped arse.” James said to him and winked. “ _Siriisli, fuck you.”_ Michael teased him and pulled James’ hips closer at him. James moaned hard. Michael stretched his hand to the table behind him. He took a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it up and threw his lighter back onto the table. “Are you smoking while fucking me?” James asked quickly. “I can do everything I want, my dear. And I can do anything to you, James.” Michael purred. Michael’s left hand was on James’ lower back. His right hand was for the cigarette. Michael started to fuck James hard and noisily. although James was in pain, all that he was thinking about was Michael. That heat, desire and hunger between them was incredible. Michael calmed down and breathed heavily. He smoked his cigarette and pulled his dick out. He turned James around and kissed him with a wet tongue. While brushing his lips harder against Michael’s lips, James really wanted focus on this moment. Michael’s soft lips, a rough stubble, a breath that smells of alcohol and cigarettes. James raked his fingers across Michael’s back, to his hair. Michael groaned at him. Michael stopped the kissing, put cigarette back to his lips and pulled James against the wall. He raised James’ right leg onto his arm and pulled himself closer. Michael looked deeply in James’ blue eyes. James gazed in Michael’s blue-green eyes. Michael started to fuck him again. James leaned his head back, against the wall. Michael held his cigarette between his teeth, blowing its smoke straight to James’ face. Michael’s right hand was free. He pressed it on James’ neck and fucked him slowly. Michael started to strangle him harder than before. James’ eyes turned even more blue. “You were looking me at the wrong way in our interviews.” Michael rasped and took his hand off James’ neck. He took his cigarette between his fingers. “You always stared my lips at very needy way.” Michael groaned and started fuck him deeply. James yelled loud Michael’s name. Michael put out his cigarette and threw it away. _“Sag meinen namen, James.”_ Michael commanded. “Michael..” James cried out. Michael fucked him hard and with his right hand, he jerked James off. Michael’s was so close to get his orgasm. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, James.” Michael moaned. “Oh fuck, James, seriously!” Michael moaned harder and his face and chest turned red. James moaned even louder than him. Michael moaned swear words and his lovers name. Michael shouted hard and came into James’ asshole. Michael pulled his dick out and breathed heavily. Michael leaned forward and James exploded straight to Michael’s chest. Michael noticed right away that James cums twices more than him. James blushed and covered his face with his hands. Michael let him down. “Are you okay?” Michael asked softly and touched James’ shoulder. “I just came on your chest, I’m so sorry.” James apologizes. Michael smiled at him: “James dear, it was incredibly hot. Like I never cum on my own chest? I came into your ass, so, good luck.” Michael patted James’ shoulder and went to inside. “Oh you fucking piece of shit, fuck you…” James yelled at outside. Michael gives a laugh. “I love you too, _foohk you sirisli.”_ Michael teased him and went to the stairs. James went inside as well, straight to shower.   _Third time today._

Downstairs, Michael wiped his chest clean and heard James opening the shower upstairs. Michael went to the living room, took the wine bottle and carried it to the kitchen and put it into the fridge. He heard James come out of the bathroom. Michael filled his water bottle with cold water. “James? Do you need anything?” Michael asked. “No. No I don’t. Except your kisses.” James cooed. Michael smiled and went upstairs. While walking to the bedroom, Michael yawned and was still feeling a little bit drunk. He went to the bedroom and closed the door. James sat on the bed. “There you go.” Michael said and gives the bottle to James. “Oh, thank you.” James thanked him. James didn't know what to feel. Michael stood naked in front of him. James drank a little bit and gave the bottle back to him. Michael put it on the nightstand next to him. James felt awkward. _Is he going to kiss me, or not?_

“What are you thinking about?” Michael asked while he took his phone out of his sweatpants’ pocket, that were on the floor. “I… Nevermind.” James sighed.  _ Great. Well done you moron.  _ Michael turned the music off and put his phone on nightstand, too. He walks close to James. Michael leaned down on him, touched James’ neck with his right hand, pulling him closer. “Tell me.” Michael whispered slowly, pausing when their lips are barely touching. 

“I was thinking about you.  I just want to keep you and hold you… I want you to kiss me.” James murmured. Michael gazed at James’ lips. “If I just could keep you forever…” He whispered quietly. Michael kissed him slowly. James moved his left hand slowly on Michael’s cheek. Michael shivers. James stopped kissing, smiled at him and went to his side of the bed. Michael crawls on the bed as well. Michael went under the blanket, on his back. James slides right away next to him, under his arm. Michael patted James’ arm while James put his right hand on Michael’s chest.

“Michael? What do you think, what is going to be your first thought in the morning?” James asked warmly. “How incredibly lucky I am waking up next to you.” Michael purred. James gazed into his eyes, which were closed. Michael was clearly very exhausted. James didn’t know what to say. He felt exactly same way. Michael started to breathe heavily and probably was falling asleep. James pressed his head on Michael’s arm, close to his armpit and chest. James closed his eyes and smiled.

“Seriously, good night.” James whispered. Michael took a deep breath:

“ _Sirisli,_ fuck you _,_ I’m trying to sleep.” 

  
  
  
  


Michael opened his eyes. He was hugging James, who was still asleep. Michael leaned his nose against James’ shoulder. James was snoring.  _ Should I wake him up?  _ James has been always that guy who easily sleeps 14 hours in day. He hates alarms more than anything. About a year ago, Bryan wanted to go through one scene with him and Michael at 8am, just to be sure it was perfect. Brian and Michael guessed right: James was an hour late. Long story short: James had to be dragged out of bed by two men.

Michael decided to let him sleep as long as he wants. Michael kissed his shoulder and held his hand. Without even noticing, Michael continued kissing his body with tiny, soft kisses. James took a deep breath and squeezed Michael’s hand. “That is very sweet.” James purred. Michael smiled widely. “Good morning.” Michael said to him. “Mmh.” James breathed and turned around, face to face with Michael. They gazed at each other. James’ blue eyes were darker than a stormy sea. James watched deeply in those light green eyes which looked very different without that blue area.  _ How can he be so fucking attractive?  _ James thought while Michael smiled at him. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Michael murmured. “Oh god yes.” James said to him. Michael turned James on his back and kissed him slowly. James’ left hand wandered on Michael’s back and right one was on Michael’s arm. Michael’s right hand was holding James’ head and left hand was on James’ stomach. Michael moved his hand slowly on James’ right side. James moaned. Michael loved how easily James moans. 

“Oh fuck it.” Michael rasped.

“What?” James lowered his eyebrows. 

“I have to be honest with you before you leave.” Michael said softly. “Huh?” James wondered. Michael took a deep breath and eye contact James. “Listen to me you Scottish moron. You are amazing. I can’t thank you enough for making me laugh. I mean yes, I smile a lot and easily, but I laugh more to my own stories than others. I have a different kind of humor. I hate to be alone in interviews. I take those so seriously when I’m alone. I maybe smile once or twice and that’s it. But with you? You made me laugh so much louder and I understand if you haven’t heard me but… I really crack up to your stories and words. I have like three persons in my life who can make me laugh hard and real. And you are one of them, James.” Michael smiled at him. James just stared at him.  _ What the fuck did you just say? _

“I… I had no idea. You’ve been in my life like four years, and... “ James started to think about this thing.  _ Oh damn, why didn’t I realize it?  _ James is that guy who lightens to the whole room, who will make you laugh and he is so good at telling stories and always has something funny to say or do. But Michael? This guy really laughs at his stupid jokes and smiles at him all the time. And  _ oh my god. We do stare each others all the time in interviews. _

_ I stare at him because he smiles a lot, he is so fucking attractive and amazing…  _ And what would be Michael’s reason to stare at him?  _ I’m really a moron.  _

“Thank you for making me happy.” James smiled at him. His dark blue eyes started to turn lighter. Michael smiled back at him.  “But really, did I just broke Michael Fassbender? You talking about things like that?” James laughed. “Maybe you make me this caring, soft person.” Michael purred.  _ WHAT!?  _ “Huh?” James said even louder than last time. “What?” Michael asked and gazed him. “You have no idea what I would do to you if I could keep you forever.” Michael smiled at him and continued: “And you have no idea what you’d do to me.” Michael purred. James gave him a laugh. 

“What?” Michael asked smiling widely. James was going to say something, when Michael got a message. 

“Just a second.” He said to James and leaned on his stomach and took his phone at nightstand. Michael opened it. “Can you please change your home screen wallpaper?” James laughed. “Nope.” Michael said to him and replied to his sister. “Seriously, Michael. I look awful and I’m drunk at it.” James blushed. Michael grins at him. 

“What are you doing?” James wondered, when Michael grawled on him, both legs on James’ sides. “Smile for me.” Michael begged and was ready to take some photos of him. 

“Hey! First off all… Oh nevermind you wouldn’t understand, you are so old.” James said and took his phone and put the front camera on. “Here you go.” James said and gives Michael’s phone back to him. “Thanks, I love it.” Michael said and kisses him on his forehead.

_ He loves it?  _ Michael rose of from the bed and started to put boxers on. Suddenly, James remembered all those nicknames what Michael used last night. James has always had feelings for him. But last night? Is there a change that he fell-

“Coffee?” Michael coughed. 

“Sure.”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
